It's Not really Dangerous to go Alone, It's just very Lonely
by 7Roja9
Summary: Story Line sets of approximately 1 year after the end of Twilight Princess. Link is struggling to live his life again after all that he had to encounter during his journey as the Hero of Time. After being depressed for a while not knowing who he really is anymore, some surprising events slowly reawaken the Hero's abilities as he sets of to find himself again once more.
1. Chapter 1

OOC x Rated M for Language and Dark Themes.

I threw another rock into the water, and another, and aimlessly throwing the next one.  
>Soon I saw that I only had a few rocks left. Comforting yet lonely this exact place where I am right now made me reminisce of the past where Rusl asked me to deliver something to Hyrule Castle. The once seemingly small mission I got from Rusl back then turned out to be anything out of the ordinary. My story began that day. I gazed depressingly over the Ordon river stream. It's been almost a year since my epic adventure with Midna came to an end.<br>After that it became clear as ice to me that Midna was deeply in love with me.  
>Why didn't I noticed it before during my travels with her? What kind of a naïve idiot was I back then ?<br>I saw the reflection in her face that day she left and broke down the Mirror of Twilight. Pure pain of me not realizing sooner how she felt for me, the feeling of unanswered love, yet she smiled at me with tears slowly forming her way over her cheeks as she said goodbye. Forever.  
>I shivered as I thought of how miserable she must've felt that moment, and I blamed myself for it.<br>Blaming myself for not stepping towards her and to tell her that I did love her, not in the same way that she loved me but at least to give her some kind of comfort that I did cared very deeply for her. But I didn't say a thing.  
>I just stood there, holding my mouth, looking in shock of the sudden realization of her feelings throughout our journey. I just watched as she went away. Not even saying goodbye to her. Her lips remained as a smile but her eyes told me a whole different story. Torturing eyes expressing sadness but also anger in them. Anger as to why I never noticed her feelings and sadness as to why even at this moment, I didn't do a thing. I just let her slip away.<br>'' DAMN IT '' I screamed as I heard my voice echoing through the woods.  
>I let my head drop on my knees and sobbed.<p>

'' Hey link, you comin to work early in the mornin aint that right lad? '' I heard Fado shout from outside of the window as I passed by his house.  
>'' Alright Fado, see you tomorrow '' I said while sighed and continuing my way home.<br>I saved them all, including the whole entire kingdom of Hyrule and what did I get? Nothing.  
>I finally reached home and sat on the old bench I had near the living room area. I started to feel kind of hungry<br>so I searched for some food to cook but I was nearly out of food in the wooden storage case.  
>You expect people to sort of help you out through all that you've struggled for them but the people in Ordon Village seemed to have forgotten all about it the moment I returned the kids and Ilia back home safely. Now they hardly acknowledge me, even the little Collin who I had grown fond of. Ilia was soon to be wedded off to some guy from the Northern Province arranged by her dad. I had to hear this through the grapevine thought, Ilia didn't even found the need to tell me, her best friend since childhood the surprising news, not to mention the fact it was I who brought her back home and made efforts to regain her memories she lost, and now she hardly ever talks to me and completely ignores me ever since. I aggressively closed the storage case shut and leaned on the bench again which had to be repaired soon, it was quite old but I didn't had the money to repair it or buy a new one from the city. My stomach was rumbling but I didn't cared. Nothing mattered to me anymore. They say the past is the past yet the Triforce of Courage emblem is still on my left hand like a transparent shadow, trying to keep me aware of the fact that I was the Hero of Time. The Hero's Shade told me it would remain with me just like it did with him.<br>See, while I was given training by the Shade one day he told me of his past, that back then he was the Hero of Time in which  
>he was destined to defeat Ganondorf and bring peace to Hyrule just like I was now. He said that after he fought evil and returned peace to Hyrule, he never was acknowledged as the Hero of Time. When Evil was no longer in plain sight and all was well, the people started to forget about the Hero who've saved them all.<br>He sought to convince the people and even his loved ones that he was the hero but they ridiculed him and no one believed him, thinking that no ordinary boy from the forest could've possibly be the Hero of Time. He eventually grew old in some forsaken place and died a lonely death. Was the very same fate destined to happen to me too? Pain struck me in the heart twice again today thinking about how my past self must've felt after giving up the hope to ever be acknowledged and treated the way he'd deserved to be treated.  
>I looked at the courage mark that was transparently lined on my hand, not glowing anymore like it had<br>always done. Above was the transparent lining of Power, and next to it was the lining of Wisdom… Zelda.

I balled my hands to fists as I looked at the ground in anger. I've never heard from her every since our journey ended.  
>That day Midna broke down the mirror, which was the only way of ever seeing each other again, I broke down on the ground in tears and cried my heart out.<br>Zelda was behind me and I felt embarrassed but I just couldn't help my feelings of sadness for losing a close friend who now I could never see again and was hurt by what I did or rather, what I never did. She held me in her embrace and told me she would always be there to support me and to stay with me till the very end. Liar.  
>Zelda has always lied to me, that was the only certain thing that would never be unchanged. The truth was I completely knew how Midna felt.<br>I've always loved Zelda. Ever since I met her that day in the castle when I was transformed as a wolf. I was completely head over heels for her.  
>Eventually many reasons became a part for me to save Hyrule, but deep down in my heart, Zelda was one of the most important reasons.<br>After we left the mirrors chamber, and set off to the castle in Hyrule city using Epona, the people celebrated on the streets and were finally aware that evil  
>(once again you could say) was vanished. People bowed down and threw flowers on the ground as we walked our way to the center.<br>Zelda raised her hands and all were silent.  
>'' My people, the evil Ganondorf is dead and twilight will no longer cover over Hyrule, we are free at last '' Zelda spoke loudly as soon the whole entire town applaud and screamed of happiness. I was standing beside Zelda and looked over the happy cheering crowd until a woman was being raised by some people so she could stand out of the crowd and she screamed a few things which first weren't clear to me what she was saying, Zelda noticed my look and saw the woman and raised her hand for the people to be silent once more. '' Your highness, who killed Ganondorf and saved Hyrule? '' she said.<br>Soon more people started to join in on her question and all waited on the princess to answer. I stepped a little bit forward. It felt good getting credits for all the effort I made for saving Hyrule. It would be nice to get some rewards as well since I didn't earn that much doing the herding at Fado's farm barns. I looked over at  
>Zelda who seemed to have an uncertain expression on her face, it made me curious what was going on inside her head but she regained herself and stepped a few inches towards the crowd. '' My people it was none other than- '' Here it comes I thought as I was<br>slowly making my presence more noticeable. '' It was I who killed Ganondorf using the power the goddesses bestowed upon me '' Zelda said as the whole entire crowd started to applaud Zelda and cheered over their royal highness. I stood there in shock as I slowly turned to look at Zelda who refused to look at my direction.  
>'' Who might the young charming fellow next to you be your highness ? '' the woman pointed at me while giving me a wink, more woman started to join in as most of them all hooked their eyes on me. '' This.. Is my servant. He tried to protect me while I was being under attack by Ganondorf's minions. '' The whole town clapped their hands and cheered to me. '' Good for you lad, you did a great thing coming to the princess's aid '' a man across of me said while raising his smoke pipe<br>and took a puff. I turned around, and stepped towards Zelda. By now she turned her head and looked at me with guilt on her face as she frowned her eyebrows.  
>At that point I couldn't give a damn. All I wanted was for her to hear me which eventually turned out to be the last thing I would say to her ever again.<br>'' Yes I did, unfortunately. '' As I gave her one last look of disgust. I pushed myself through the crowd, seeing many confused looks people had on their faces.  
>'' Link.. '' I heard Zelda shout but I just kept on walking. I just had to get out of there and especially far away from Zelda.<br>I couldn't believe my ears when she said that. How could she? After all that I've done for her and her Kingdom, going trough ups and downs, getting traumatized along the way, even losing a close friend and companion, and after all THAT!... I stopped Epona from galloping and looked at the castle.  
>'' I loved you.. and you knew that.. you used my love. ''<br>I mumbled softly as I gave Epona a kick and galloped as fast as I could back to Ordon Village.  
>I sighed and laid on my side on the bench, my head on an old pillow.<br>After I came back that day, I used to spend most of my times at home just lying in my bed, not wanting to get up.  
>Fado would knock on my door asking me if I'd show up at work from time to time. Eventually I had to go back to work just to earn some money to buy food.<br>Fado told me many to times to go seek for guidance or help because he noticed the negative change ever since I came back. Of course no one knew what I had to go through or deal with, they all just assumed the only thing I did was bringing Ilia and the kids back with ease and comfort. Idiots.  
>Fado told me that the major (Ilia's father) asked him what was up with me a while ago. When Fado couldn't explain to him what was wrong with me, the major just simply said I should get back to my senses, seeing how the whole town was wondering what could've possibly happen to the old me they knew.<br>Maby that's why everyone started to distance themselves away from me. They didn't recognize me from the way I was before.  
>Even I hardly know who I am anymore, only who I was back then.<br>The things that I've dealt with have changed me for the worst, not for the better. I kept staring at my Triforce emblem and slowly felt sleep  
>would pass in on me soon, taking me away to another day of ordinary.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OOC x Rated M for Language and Dark Themes.

'' That's it for today Link, see you tomorrow mornin' all right? '' Fado shouted as he tossed me a bag and closed the barn doors for night time had fallen sooner than I expected, the moonlight clearing the sky brightly. I nodded oddly and caught the bag which contained the money I worked for the whole month, 75 damn Rupees.  
>As I saw the transparent Triforce mark again I couldn't help but reminisce about the past where money seemed like a flowing river given to me by the goddesses. I always ended up with tons of Rupees. And now I barely made it through the month with what I earn working at the ranch. It's not even the fact that I think about money while working nowadays that gets me upset, I just..used to like my job so much around Ordon Village.<br>I sighed as I continued walking with Epona beside me, drifting off in my endless thoughts.  
>I finally came near my house, when suddenly Epona gave me a soft push and woke me up from my daydreams.<br>'' Epona..? '' I said while patting the silly horse on her nose. She gestured her head to the other side of the road which led to the forest and I knew directly what she wanted. '' Ahh.. you want to go to the spring don't you? ''I said chuckling while Epona immediately started to neigh and slowly galloped her way towards the path.  
>'' Alright girl, let's go there. '' I sighed, shaking my head and smiling at Epona while patting her on her manes to continue forward. I noticed that many creatures such as squirrels and hedgehogs where quite active around this hour and their beauty quite startled me. Eventually I did had to keep up with Epona's walking speed, who didn't allow me to waste any time getting there. We reached Spirit's Spring as Epona slowly dropped onto her knees and relaxed in the lukewarm water. I closed my eyes and remembered the events that took place that day nearly 1 year ago. It all had started here I thought as I sighed but quickly turned around when I heard noise coming to the spring, even Epona tensed up and looked to where the sound was coming. I automatically held my hand near my pocket knife just in case and waited as the footsteps became louder. I dropped my hand and stared at the person I saw walking slowly with her hands covering her eyes as she walked towards the spring. Ilia was just wiping her eyes when she looked up and gasped and held her arms protectively around herself.<br>She then noticed it was me standing there, looking quickly at Epona just to be absolutely sure.  
>'' What are you doing here? '' she said annoyed while giving me a glare. '' I could ask you the same question. ''<br>I said as I turned around again. She's was the last person I wanted to see right now. '' It's not really any of your business now is it? '' she mocked as she walked towards Epona who was all relaxed again. She slowly bent down to sit next to her and gently stroked her manes. '' Whatever, I don't care okay Ilia? '' I said as I was about to walk away to go sit near the bench of the spring when my eyes caught Ilia's expression. She didn't even react to what I had to say like she normally always does, having the last word in everything. She instead leaned her chin on her knees and looked away while frowning her eyebrows, a certain sadness allured around her. It was then that I noticed her eyes which any fool could tell where red and puffy from all the tears she must've shed.  
>I looked away and walked again but then stopped and looked at her again, hesitating about saying something.<br>'' ... So..what's up with all the crying you did? '' I said bluntly and immediately regretted the way I said it to her.  
>She looked at me with a confused look while frowning again. '' What !? '' she said obviously infuriated by my tone.<br>I walked towards her and Epona, sat next to her and stared off into the night sky.  
>'' Sorry.. I mean, why did you cry? '' I said while paying close attention to her from the right corner of my eye, waiting for her answer. She looked at me for a few moments but then looked away and snorted. '' As if you sincerely care about my problems. '' '' If I didn't care, then what's the point of asking you about it? ''<br>I said annoyed by her response. '' I don't know.. whatever. It.. doesn't really matter anymore. '' Ilia said as she started drawing small circles in the sand of the spring. I stood up and whistled at Epona to get up, who slowly got on her hooves again with a rather displeased neigh coming out of her. '' Look. I'm not going to force you to tell me what 's going on. I asked you now, but your being stubborn about telling me anything so I'll just leave it as it is.  
>I'm not going to waste my time on this. '' '' Why thank you for your kind words Link. '' She said in sarcasm while also standing up. '' Thanks for making me feel more miserable than I already feel for the past few months. Instead of thinking that I'm not saying anything directly because I'm playing so called stubborn. You could've also thought that I might actually find it HARD TO TALK ABOUT what is bothering me. '' Ilia shouted while balding her fists.<br>'' Oh please! what could possibly be going on in your life that is hard for you to get over with? Aren't you suppose to be all lovey dovey about your new fiancé and all that. '' I said not being impressed by her words. '' What the fuck Link?! don't act as if you know what the deal is between me and him. Alright? ''  
>'' I don't. Trust me. '' I said while rolling my eyes. '' You.. YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! YOUR SO STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT YOU AFTER YOU CAME BACK FROM HYRULE. '' Ilia screamed as she gritted her teethes, veins clearly showing around her neck through the bright moonlight.<br>'' What the FUCK are you lying about? you haven't had one conversation with me since the moment I came back from Hyrule which, for your information has been nearly 1 YEAR AGO. '' I spoke loudly as I tried to control my temper but it felt like I was boiling inside. '' What are you saying?! the moment I heard you came back from Hyrule I went over to your house immediately, but instead of letting me in you screamed at both me and Collin and the rest of us to leave you alone. ''  
>Ilia said as she sobbed but bit on her bottom lip to hold it in.<br>'' I-I-I tried, everyday. I came over and called for you at your home. You just pushed me and everyone away Link.  
>I even stayed at your door from morning till midnight one day, calling you, begging you to open the door so I could see you again but you refused. You refused even when it rained so hard that day, Beth told me to come shelter at her place but I kept standing in the rain in front of your house, calling you, just hoping you would open up. Did you forget all that Link? all those times? do you really think everyone hates you? YES I HEARD FROM FADO WHAT YOU WOULD OCCASIONALLY MUMBLE TO YOURSELF. I know EXACTLY what you think about me and everyone else in Ordon Village. That we all supposedly ignored you and distanced ourselves from you.<br>Is this what you keep telling yourself? SNAP OUT OF IT. Nobody started distancing themselves from you. YOU DID ON YOUR DAMN OWN. ''  
>Ilia said as she gasped for air while tears slowly roll over her cheeks.<p>

I looked at Ilia, not knowing what to say to her. Back then I was even more depressed then I am now, after I came back home I just locked myself away for a few months. nightmares haunting me every night. I wasn't in the mood for anything or anyone. It felt like I was all alone, and I actually thought this was true.  
>Was I really that oblivious at the time? Did I made up these delusional thoughts about everything and everyone?<br>'' I.. I don't know what to say to you Ilia, I'm really so- '' '' Oh so now your apologizing yourself? for all the misery you caused me and everyone who cared about you in this village? It's because you snapped into this emotional distant wreck that dad-'' Ilia stopped abruptly, looking shocked at the water underneath her.  
>'' Your dad..what? '' I asked slowly and cautiously. '' ...He arranged this whole marriage with this guy because you became lost to us all. He wanted you to be the new head of the village and...my husband...Not only did he want this. I wanted it too, I loved you Link. '' Ilia said looking at me with eyes filled of sadness.<br>'' So all these months you were crying because.. '' I said, guilt reaching out of the top of my lungs.  
>Ilia simply nodded. There was nothing left to say. She wanted me, but I messed up. Again.<br>Our friendship hereby gone and dead. Her eyes piercing through me just like Midna's. Midna... I placed my hand on my mouth, trying not to sob while the tears kept shedding from me. It didn't matter whether I had my eyes open or closed. If I had my eyes closed, I saw Midna's horrific image in front of me. And If I had my eyes open, I saw Ilia holding the same damn expression as Midna did back then. It all became too much for me as I felt my breathing going faster. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out of it. '' Link... ''  
>'' Ilia.. I'm sorry. '' I said while looking at her devastating face. The face which held just a fraction of hope of me ever answering her love. Gone. She tried to hold her emotions in and smiled a bit. That same damn smile.<br>Those same eyes. The same posture. Why is this happening again? '' It's okay Link, we can always be fr- ''  
>'' No! it's not okay, really it's not, I'm really sorry for everything that I have done to you Ilia I swear on the goddesses '' I said while reaching out to Ilia, holding her left arm while staring at her in despair.<br>'' No Link, Really.. It's okay. Trust me. '' She said while smiling and looking at me.  
>Again those eyes! holding the same expression as hers! why do I keep losing the people I love? Why is this happening to me?!<br>'' No really Ilia, If there was anything I could to do make it up to you for all these months I-''  
>'' No Link, seriously it's uhm..okay. Hehe. '' Ilia said while trying to push my hand away.<br>'' No it isn't Ilia, I've been a terrible person. '' I said while holding my grasp on her more aggressively.  
>'' Really Link, I sort of saw it coming that you didn't felt the same way for me, I just wanted to get it off my chest. Trust me I am fine and It's really not big a dea- ''<br>'' IT IS '' I screamed and in a second I did something which struck even myself by surprise.  
>Ilia gasped and held her hand on her cheek while looking at me with shocked eyes.<br>The skin around it looked pinkish as I held my mouth open in shock. What the actual fuck did I just do?  
>I looked at my hand that hit her, the transparent Triforce mark somehow looking darker than usual, or so it seemed like it,<br>but I couldn't focus or even think about that at all. '' Ilia, seriously I don't know what had gotten into me ple- ''  
>'' Stay away from me. '' Ilia said as she stepped away when I tried to reach her.<br>'' No Ilia please, I swear I acted without any thought, you have to believe me. '' I reached out to hold her arm but she pushed me away.  
>'' DON'T TOUCH ME, AND STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN ASSHOLE. '' Ilia screamed as she ran back to the path which led to the village while crying.<br>'' No Ilia please, I- '' I shouted while taking a few steps further but Ilia was already out of sight.  
>I slowly turned around and looked at my hand which I had struck Ilia with.<br>The Triforce mark was again more darker than ever but it didn't matter. What I had done was unforgivable.  
>I dropped myself on my knees in the water and stared at my hand while tears slowly dropped on my mark.<br>'' Why? Why did I do that? Before I knew it I just hit my best friend..What's wrong with me? '' I mumbled softly while my body was shaking from anxiety but also from the sudden pain I felt which didn't came from my chest as usual but from another place.  
>I slowly felt this beating sensation coming out from the hand I was staring at.<br>'' Auw, what the- '' I said while the pain grew rapidly as the mark again began to appear more darker.  
>I turned around as Epona was neighing more and more each second, feeling that something wasn't right.<br>Epona gave one last neigh and dashed off away from the spring and through the path that lead to the village.  
>'' No Epona! come back here, Ahhhh '' I screamed as the pain in my hand felt terrorizing me inside.<br>With my other hand I tried to massage or press the pain away but nothing helped until it suddenly stopped beating. I looked at my hand, relieved but also confused on why it suddenly stopped and before I thought of anything else my eyes grew large from anxiety and were fixed on my mark.  
>Tiny blood drops slowly crept out of my mark and landed in the water underneath me. within seconds the blood drops slowly grew larger and eventually my mark kept bleeding as the pain revived back again. I tried to stand up but my knees felt like they had been glued on the ground. I screamed in ferocious pain that I endured from the bleeding hand. I looked around me and tried to gasp for air as the whole entire spring slowly was soaked from blue to red. My blood.<br>'' BLOOD, BLOOD, ILIA COME BACK PLEASE, HELP ME I'M BLEEDING, ILIA PLEASE, ILIAAAAAAAAAAAA ''  
>I screamed from the top of my lungs. I moaned from the pain that kept stinging from inside of my hand as I tried to press on where it bled to stop it but blood kept on coming out like some wounded animal. I slowly felt my vision starting to blur up and getting darker as my energy was getting sucked out of me with each moment. Everything around me started to twist and shake as I felt like I was inside a whirlpool, nothing looked solid anymore.<br>I didn't had the energy to even try to stand up anymore as my body started to hang forward as I knew nothing nor  
>anyone was going to come for my aid now. I would drown in my own blood and die.<br>As I took what felt like my final gasp for air my body dropped itself in the water with my head in the sand.  
>I tried to get up but it was impossible, my iron was completely drained. I tried to hold my breath but even that required energy that I just didn't had. I cough and my mouth filled itself with my own blood. What felt like a few seconds, might actually have been a few seconds. I felt a hard sensation on the back of my head as I was being roughly lifted out from the water. I cough and tried to look but my vision was still as blurry as ever. I was being saved by some dark figure standing in front of me. I doubted this person was from Ordon Village at this time of hour, yet who could he or she be? I heard a chuckle as I was being slammed on the ground beneath me, the persons hand now clinging on my throat as I felt my throat was being squeezed violently.<br>'' St-Sto-Stophh- '' I tried to say as I gasped and yelped for air, my eyes fixed on the figure above me.  
>'' It seems not having the Triforce of Courage anymore clearly made you from a Hero to a Zero now didn't it? '' The figure said while laughing hysterical. The sound of everything I heard slowly faded away and unfortunately so did my vision as not only the figure but everything else around me turned into complete darkness.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

OOC x Rated M for Language and Dark Themes.

Ilia's POV

I sat with my back against the front door of my house and sobbed while caressing my bruised cheek.  
>Stupid Link. How could he just hit me like that? I confessed my long hold feelings for him and this is what I get?<br>I should've punched that darn face of his instead of walking away like a chicken. I thought as I unconsciously made a punch gesture in the air and wiped some tears away, anger written all over my face. I could hear dad's heavy snoring but I didn't bother going inside, sleep being the last thing I wanted to do right now.  
>I stared off into the night sky with countless thought about the past few months that flew by. In less than a month my engagement would be held here, after that I would have to leave Ordon Village to life with my new husband. Leave Ordon Village...The thought alone made a few tears roll instantly.<br>To leave Ordon Village forever... It was just too much for me to even think about. I'd never image in my whole entire life that this would happen.  
>Besides, I didn't even fancy the guy that much. Beth and some other woman in our town told me what an handsome man he was, and that I would eventually<br>be really happy with my marriage.

I've met him one time before when he and his elders came to visit us. Indeed he had a certain charm around him when I saw him that day, we even went out for a walk and he seemed like a friendly guy but, still...  
><em>'' Ilia, what's wrong with you? If we could switch places right now I'd be the most happiest person in the whole entire kingdom of Hyrule for marrying a guy this beautiful. '' Beth said as she started to chuckle and secretly stare at the guy again who was standing next to his elders, while they respectfully said goodbye to my dad. '' I don't know Beth, Indeed he is not unattractive but still...''<br>_Another flashback came before my mind as I kept staring at the night sky, recognized the Little Bear star sign.  
><em>'' Ilia honey, He is from a well respected household and you and him seem to go along quite well, I know this may seem strange in the beginning but with time I'm sure you will adapt to him and your marriage will be fortunate.'' Dad said as he gave a warming shoulder pat. I tried to smile, but my emotions were just too over rumpled by everything that I started to sob softly. '' Ilia.. '' Dad said as he sighed and sat me down on the chair and took a seat next to me. '' I don't understand, what is it about him that you refuse this terrific marriage offer. ''<br>'' Indeed father, he seems like a good man, but still...''  
>'' But still what Ilia? '' Beth said.<br>'' But still what Ilia? '' Dad said._  
><em>''...Link. ''<br>_'' It's always been you... '' I mumbled and closed my eyes while a small smile formed its way on my lips.

_''Liiiink, I want to go home, I'm scared. '' I sobbed as I walked around into the forbidden area in the forest.  
>Daddy told me not to come here many times, but me and Link decided to go into the forest together, one moment he was still with me, and all of a sudden he was gone, where did he go? I held my stuffed animal chicken Lulu close to me as I kept shouting for Link. Maby something happened to him? Daddy told me that there lived a monster inside this area of the forest who would eat naughty children if they would come here alone.<br>'' LINK, I'M SCARED, THE MONSTER WILL EAT ME. '' I shouted while running around the forest trying to get out, but I completely forgot which way to go back.  
>''BOO'' I heard from behind me as I panicked and fell on the ground. '' NO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME. '' I said as I covered my head but when seconds passed and nothing happened, I looked up and saw Link's face staring at me confused. '' Eat you? Why would I do that Ilia? '' Link said.<br>'' LIIIIINK, WHERE WERE YOU, YOU DUMMY! '' I shouted and jumped towards Link while sobbing on his chest.  
>'' Jeez, I was just teasing you a little bit, didn't think you would actually get scared you know. '' Link said as he pushed me away while blushing slightly.<br>'' We're both over ten years old now, you still believe that monster in the forest story? '' Link said as he raised one eyebrow and looked at me teasingly.  
>I blushed and turned my head away but then looked at him angry and started to hit him. '' DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME LINK, YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME BUT INSTEAD YOU MADE ME SCARED AND WORRY OVER YOU. '' I said while crying again and covering my eyes with my arm.<br>I felt a hand gently stroking my hair as I slowly looked up while sniffing.  
>'' Don't worry, I will always protect you Ilia.'' Link said as he looked down on me while smiling sweetly.<br>'' You promise? '' I said while grabbing his other hand, holding it tightly.  
>'' Promise. Come on, let's go before anyone notice we're gone.'' Link said as we both walked home and in hand.<br>_  
>My smile grew, and so did my tears as every precious memory I've shared with Link while growing up just kept on coming one after another, It was always Link.<br>Link who I'd spend most of my childhood with, Link who was there for me whenever I needed someone.  
>Link who stood by my side, whenever trouble would occur to me, not to mention it was Link who made me recover my memories nearly a year ago, my precious memories, mostly filled with him in it. With Link... My dearest Link.<br>I stood up and wiped away some tears and walked away from the front door. I slowly stood on the path, one way leading to Fado's barns, the other way leading through the village, towards Links house. Whatever his reasons were to hit me so sudden, Link must've realized by now that he was wrong for doing so.  
>The least I could do is to just go to his house and listen to what he has to say about it, instead of just walking away like I did before. And honestly, I'd never seen Link so infuriated towards me like he was just now, I mean sure we had our little fights in the past but this time Link was just really..out of his mind..or so it seemed, something just didn't felt right. The way he kept apologizing, the looks of agony on his face, and then the sudden beating at me...What could possibly be going on with Hi-. Before I could think any further I heard a loud voice coming my way. I slowly saw the fast figure of Epona revealing into the dark night sky as she abruptly stopped in front of me and kept neighing and jumping up. '' Ho! easy girl, easy! what's going on? '' I said as I tried to calm her down but she kept on neighing and looking at me and then pointing her head towards a certain area, repeating the process until I knew she was trying to make me understand something.<br>Come to think of it, where is Link? He wouldn't let Epona dash off in the middle of the night like this.  
>''..Link? '' I said and Epona neighed harder and kept on pushing me towards the Village.<br>'' Alright girl, let's go! '' I said as I hopped on Epona's back.  
>''Damn it, what is this huge commotion going on!.. Ilia! Ilia, where are you going young lady, it's midnight! ''<br>I looked up and saw dad mumbling from outside of the window, looking at me angry for waking him up.  
>'' Sorry dad, I'll be back really soon.'' I said as I gave Epona a soft kick and we took off.<br>'' Ilia, come back here right now! '' I heard dad shout harder but I ignored it and gave Epona another kick until we dashed off into full speed through the Village, and unfortunately also passing through Links house, intensifying the alarming feeling that I had even more which now could be almost confirmed.  
>Something bad must've happened to Link.<br>We nearly reached the spring as I was getting more nervous each minute. '' Link! Link! Can you hear me? ''  
>We finally reached Spirit's Spring as I immediately jumped off from Epona when I screamed and looked at the spring being entirely covered in crimson red blood.<br>I walked a few steps closer but couldn't come any further as the smell was just to unbearable. I felt sick to my stomach as I started vomiting on the ground underneath me. '' LINK. '' I screamed and continued making my way towards the spring until I reached the springs edge.  
>I dropped myself on the ground and stared at the blood water with shocked and terrifying eyes.<br>What should I do? What the fuck could have happened to Link? Oh damn it! I should've never left him.  
>This is all my fault! If I didn't left then Link would've probably been okay.. '' WHY'' I screamed as I punched my fists in the sand.<br>'' LINK, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK! '' I screamed while crying loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

OOC x Rated M for Language and Dark Themes.

'' Wake up.'' I heard a voice echoing through my head. Am I dreaming?  
>'' Wake up I said! '' I heard the same voice shout at me as I felt something hard hit my stomach.<br>I gasped as my eyes popped open, still seeing blurred up images above me. I felt this intense sick feeling rising up as I started to cough  
>while turning to my side and vomit on the ground next to me.<br>'' Damn you! look at the mess you created. '' I heard the voice say irritated.  
>I quickly got up from where I laid and tried to stand without stumbling but because I still saw everything going in circles, it felt impossible to do so.<br>Eventually I managed to stand still while using my arms to hold my balance as best as I could.  
>'' Hahahahaha, look at you! you look like a ballerina. '' The voice laughed.<br>I knew the voice came from the front , yet I tried to blink a few times but my vision remained the same.  
>'' Mhhh, you still can't see well do you? '' I heard the voice chuckle and I slowly heard something coming towards me as my body tensed up from anxiety.<br>I heard a clap and some enchanted words. Slowly my vision started to get sharp again.  
>I gasped and quickly stepped away as I saw what stood in front of me. '' Zant? '' I said in shock.<br>'' Zant? No No, My name is Twilias. '' The creature said as he jumped around in the same manner as Zant used to do.  
>At first he looked like Zant allot, yet he was shorter than him, and he didn't wore a mask like Zant did, Twilias face fully revealed to me.<br>Even his clothes were lighter from appearance yet with the same Twilight decorations on them.  
>'' However, I am a part of Zant you know, but I'm sure you know that already. '' Twilias said, still jumping around.<br>'' Why would I know that? '' I spoke in a serious tone.  
>Twilias instantly stopped jumping and looked at me for a long moment with his dark snake looking eyes, his pupils crimson red. I tried to be brave but with each second he stared at me, slowly my nerves were getting the best of me.<br>Twilias mouth turned into a psychotic smirk which gave me goose bumps, turning me into stone.  
>Within one second he instantly jumped and stood before me and stared at me even more horrifying.<br>His eyes were locked on me, as I felt my heart was about to stop beating. '' Because.. I also came out of you. '' Twilias said as his evil smirk turned even more wider.  
>'' W-What? '' I spoke while shivering, my breath instantly vanished. Twilias laughed and jumped up again but this time he kept on floating in front of me.<br>'' Yes, don't you remember oh mighty Hero? '' Twilias said while holding his hand on his mouth and chuckled.  
>'' What are you talking about? '' I asked again.<br>'' Hoo, you really don't remember anymore do you? '' Twilias said smirking while floating from left to right.  
>'' I'll give you a hint. '' He said as he turned himself into the Crystal Shadow and then turned himself back again. '' The Crystal Shadow.. No..It can't be! It got removed completely out of me when I received the Master Sword back then at Sacred Gro-'' ''WRONG! '' Twilias shouted interruptive while he chuckled as he kept on<br>floating around in circles. He slowly hovered back on the ground and stood in front of me grinning.  
>'' You never lost it..completely.''<p>

I looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say. '' Of course I did, Midna said so! '' I shouted.  
>'' Tssk, Midna. She is just a foolish little princess who thinks she knows everything about our tribe and its magic.<br>I wouldn't have mind if that idiot of a Zant became the king of Twilight you know. At least he knew something about the ancient magic our ancestors possessed.''  
>'' Ancient Magic?... you mean the Fused Shadows? ''<br>'' No!No!No! Damn what kind of a Hero are you? Did nobody ever informed you on anything during that little Hero trip of yours? '' Twilias said annoyed.  
>He shook his head and floated back in the air in front of me again.<br>'' I am no ordinary Crystal Shadow you see, I was created long after the goddesses created Hyrule. Before the Triforce was created there was another power known as the Crystal Occulos. The Crystal Occulos was however considered too powerful to be handled by any powerless being, so they locked it  
>away in solitude for decades. Eventually a tribe which you know as the Twilight Tribe managed to get their hands on it and took the power.<br>But they didn't know how to handle it, and slowly the magic turned them all insane and made them fight against their own.  
>The goddesses knew about this and destroyed parts of the magic, but one part remained in this world. That part is Me.<br>Those who have a strong heart are able to command me, but that fool of a Zant thought he could do the same thing.  
>So in the end I drove him mad and made him hang himself. '' Twilias said while laughing.<br>''... That's why I've been acting this way ever since I came back from Hyrule..you did this. '' I said as I looked at him both angry and shocked.  
>'' Ahh!.. so you are smart. Indeed it was me. After your sudden loss of the Triforce of Courage which was able to restrict my control on you, I slowly started to consume your mind. '' Twilias said as he turned into a dark spirit and started hovering around me.<br>'' It was fun to see you in so much pain and despair, you were the most entertaining fool I'd ever possessed in ages. '' Twilias said laughing.  
>With pure anger I grabbed the spirit who, instantly turned back into Twilias, by his throat and held my grip tight.<br>'' How dare you..for a whole year you made me suffer, you made me alienate and hurt my loved ones. You made me think of suicide. I was starting to lose myself,  
>but it had nothing to do with how I thought about myself. '' I said as I squeezed harder and looked at him with dead in the eyes.<br>'' Well, Well, so it seems you do have what it takes to slightly have some control on me, with or without the power of the Triforce. But you know Link.. You shouldn't get all angry just on me you know. That Human Princess knew what was going on with you and she still decided not to help you. ''  
>Twilias said as he grabbed the hand I held his throat with.<br>'' Human Princess... Zelda? '' I asked in shock as my grip loosened.  
>'' Correct. She knew I possessed you. She knew what would happen to you. She even had the knowledge granted to her through the Triforce of Wisdom<br>to help you out. But she just didn't. Instead she made you leave Hyrule. Knowing that the situation you were in could've been your end. ''  
>'' No.. Zelda would never... What makes you think I will believe you? '' I shouted at him angry.<br>'' Don't be foolish Link. Instead of giving you the credits for killing Ganondorf, Instead she told everyone it was she who killed him. Making you look like a complete fool out there. She knew that one day you would go insane because of me and she wouldn't want people to know anything about you.  
>That's why she didn't stopped you directly when you left Hyrule that day. You played your part, you saved Hyrule from catastrophe and she lets you go like some trash. She wanted YOU to die Link. '' Twilias said. '' S-She did? '' I asked in shock.<br>'' Yes Link. Zelda isn't fair. She is selfish, and if this alone doesn't prove to you that I'm telling the truth, then I have one question for you.  
>Who do you think has your Triforce of Courage now?..'' Twilias looked at me with half opened eyes and examined my face.<br>I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. '' But..But..Why? Why would Zelda have-... '' I stopped and looked at Twilias, As everything started to fall in its place.

'' Do you understand now Link?.. Zelda knew that by taking away your Triforce, I would have full control over you, and that it would be a matter of time before you would die because of me. She never was planning on helping you, what she said back then at the Mirrors Chamber was a lie. Zelda deceived you. '' Twilias said as he turned around and placed his hand on the ground and slowly a dark magic portal appeared.  
>'' Hero of Time, I really hated you. The reason my ancestors have all perished is because the goddesses chose to create the Triforce, along with the..chosen ones. '' Twilias said as he turned his head around and looked at me.<br>'' I really wished for your death, so let this be clear to you. However... I've changed my mind. ''  
>Twilias fully turned around and looked at me with a serious yet haunting expression. '' My time existing in this world has almost reached its end and I slowly feel my powers are leaving me with each season passing by, that's why I wasn't able to fully control you during the year. However, I still plan on killing one person.<br>And I've chosen that it will not be you. I slowly have come to pity you Link. The things that you had to endure to stop Ganondorf, I've seen it all the moment the Crystal Shadow which was me, was merged inside of you. Yet this horrible princess took away everything and made us ridiculous at the town that day. I saw the faces people were giving us through your eyes. Back then you still had your control on me, otherwise I would've killed the princess back then. Yes.  
>I wish to murder princess Zelda. She is a big part of the reason for the death of my ancestors. ''<br>'' No you won't. I won't allow it.'' I said while looking at him dead serious.  
>'' So you're planning on protection Zelda? even thought she took away your Triforce so you could die because of me? '' Twilias asked.<br>I thought about what he said, It all made sense, not one thing of it didn't. But letting Zelda get killed...  
>I frowned and looked at Twilias again, who smirked when he saw my uncertain expression.<br>'' Listen carefully Link, for I have a plan that will benefit the both of us. If you agree to go back to Hyrule Castle and kill princess Zelda for me, I will not only aid you with my powers but let you take your Triforce of Courage back. In that way you can be certain that I nor anyone else will ever bother again.  
>It will also have you take revenge on the girl..because you are angry at her, don't you Link? '' Twilias said.<br>'' What do you mean? '' I said, trying to sound as if I didn't know what he was talking about.  
>'' Come on Link, stop the games. I know exactly what your hidden thoughts or feelings are. Don't try to hide them away from me.'' Twilias said as he turned himself into Princess Zelda and stood in front of me.<br>'' Oh Hero of Time, thank you so much for saving my kingdom. But I, Princess Zelda, couldn't possibly have the same feelings for someone like you, a farmer boy.  
>You were just my little servant. Nothing more. I shall marry someone of a high rank, go ahead and pity yourself all you want, it won't change anything for<br>you silly boy! hahaha.'' Twilias said in Zelda's voice as he kept on laughing with his hand covering her mouth and staring seductively at me.  
>I couldn't help it but, I felt the same old anger boiling up inside of me again.<br>'' My people I have saved my kingdom, I have encountered many obstacles but with the power given to me by the goddesses I was able to kill Ganondorf and bring peace back to Hyrule. It was all me. Cheer for me my people. ''  
>Zelda spoke loudly as she suddenly started circling herself around me and held me close to her and made me look into her eyes. '' I hope you don't mind me<br>misinforming the people of Hyrule Oh great Hero, but if they would be told that a peasant boy was the savior of Hyrule then they would never believe it of course don't you think so? '' Zelda said as she slowly made her lips move towards mine.  
>'' GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DECEIVING BITCH! '' I said as I pushed Zelda away. She chuckled and slowly Twilias returned into his own form again and crossed his arms around and stood next to the magic portal.<br>'' So what will it be Link? Will you accept my request? If so, then please step inside the portal. It will warp you back to Ordon Village. '' Twilias said as his hand gestured towards the centre of the portal.  
>Pure hatred was flowing through my veins. Zelda's ancestors who put this fate on me. Zelda who Lied to me. Zelda who stole my pride and my dignity away that day. Zelda who used me as a tool to save Hyrule. Zelda who once the job was done tossed me away like trash and above all...Zelda who knew I was cursed with the Crystal Shadow but didn't informed nor came to my aid because she had rather wanted me dead than alive.<br>I walked towards the centre of the magic portal and stared at Twilias with eyes that were ready to kill.  
>'' ... Excellent. '' Twilias said smiling with a satisfied look in his dark eyes as he closed the portal with his hand.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

OOC x Rated M for Language and Dark Themes.

Slowly the images of the Spirits Spring were visible to me again as the dark magic portal swirled me back on my feet in the water. The sunrise was clearly visible to notice as the early morning light was shining through the woods. The blood had cleared out completely from the spring, as if last night event never took place.  
>But it did.<br>I looked at my mark and still saw the dark outlined Triforce of Courage shadow on the back of my hand.  
>It fucking did. There was no going back now. I knew what I agreed on doing and I was determined to proceed.<br>I took one glance over the spring and slowly turned around and walked away when the water underneath me started to glow bright yellow and I heard the nostalgic sounds of the spring spirit resonating again, calling me.  
>'' Link... '' I turned around as I saw none other than the spirit Faron slowly coming out as a crystal ball from<br>underneath the water and turned into the mystical squirrel beast that he was.  
>'' You have chosen a wrong path you wish to follow, I have looked inside your heart through the spirits water.<br>You mustn't let the darkness take over you and consume you even further oh past hero. ''  
>'' So you knew too?... '' I said while staring at the spirit with cold deadly eyes. '' Yes... I knew your body was being consumed by a dark shadow.<br>I felt it in the air, in the water, each time you would dwell your time at the Spirits Spring reminiscing your longing past. ''  
>The spirit said while looking below the water, avoiding eye contact.<br>'' So even you knew and did not chose to aid me, even thought it was I who helped you collect your tears in order for you to regain yourself to your original form. ''  
>I spoke, but was surprised at my sudden tone of voice as it sounded more deeper than usual. '' Indeed It repents me now that I did not told you before when I had the chance to do so, If the hero could forgive me, I would be most grateful. '' <p>

I was staring at the water underneath me and felt my hands had slowly turned into fists as my nails had started piercing through my flesh, feeling warm moist dripping out of the cuts I made. Everyone had forsaken me I thought as my eyes started to glare up at Faron, who kept staring at me in utter shock.  
>'' Link... why is your hand glowing...'' He said but I didn't listened nor paid attention to him. I started to hear the words that kept consuming my mind over and over and over again. '' Kill...Kill...Kill...'' I mumbled softly. Was this even me saying it?<br>I opened my fists again and let my hands hang next to me, my head dropping slightly towards the ground.  
>'' I will. Faron. '' I said as I looked up again, an evil smirk lingering on my face as I lifted the back of my Triforce hand in front of the light spirit.<br>'' I will...forgive you.'' I said as a dark shadow monster flew towards the spirit who yelped in pain as the shadow  
>threw him on the water and slowly started to devour its body as a luscious meal.<br>Faron kept begging me to help him, but my laughter at the scene in front of me was the only thing that kept on going as I forced the shadow to eat its prey faster. Within a matter of minutes the light spirits body was devoured and the shadow spirit shot itself back into my Triforce hand to which it came from.  
>'' Good job, you need more of these appetizers before we can settle our self towards the main menu..'' My smirk vanished. '' Zelda..''<br>I spit on the ground as I let her name roll out of mouth as some sort of curse word.  
>I turned around and like I originally intended, walked away towards my house to equip myself with whatever I had that I could carry with me.<br>I was near my house when I heard a neigh coming from behind the tree.  
>Epona came towards me but then stopped and slowly took a few steps back. The further I kept on calling her and walking her way the more she backed away from me until she hit the tree from behind her. She probably senses the presence of my new powers I thought as I lifted my Triforce mark towards her and slowly a purple pheromone came out from it, circling around Epona as her head dropped for a few moments. She finally lifted up her head and slowly walked over to me again, but not in the same way she would naturally. But who could blame her?<br>I had to use some magic in order to brainwash her and make her obedient again.  
>I didn't want to use magic on her but she left me no choice by the way she was acting just now, and I need a horse to travel with again.<br>I firmly tied her around the tree and made my way inside my house, grabbing whatever would come in handy such as old weapons, some food, water travel pouches, old maps, I even took my old shield with me, and I dressed myself in my old hero uniform as I stared at myself through the mirror.  
>The reflection has changed I thought as my aura had a more darker and sinister appearance than ever before.<p>

I stepped out of my house and walked over to Epona again, putting on her horse riding equipment.  
>I lead her towards the Faron Woods again, and jumped on top of her back, ready to take off.<br>'' LINK! LINK IS THAT YOU?! LINK! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! '' I looked towards the village and saw Ilia running towards me.  
>Great... I thought sarcastically as I jumped off from Epona and waited for Ilia to catch her breath again as she stood still in front of me for a few moments until she suddenly held me in her embrace.<br>'' LINK, FOR HYRULE'S SAKE, WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AFTER I LEFT THE SPRING YESTERDAY?! ''  
>Ilia shouted as she looked at me with big shocked eyes and stared at me unbrokenly, not even to blink her eyes.<br>I stood silent for a moment as I gulped, slowly panicking from the conclusion I took.  
>'' W-What do you mean Ilia? '' I asked her, praying she wouldn't say what I thought she would.<br>'' ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THE WHOLE SPRING WAS SOAKED IN YOUR BLOOD LINK! THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING MEAN, STOP ACTING SO NEUTRAL AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU OKAY NOW?! '' Ilia screamed while shaking me roughly.  
>Shit. If only she had stayed away, I wouldn't have to deal with her about this right now. What was I suppose to say to her? She obviously saw the blood with her own eyes, so deceiving her that it was not blood wasn't an option. What COULD I do now?<br>My anxiety was slowly driving me insane as Ilia's stare became more and more suspicious with each second.  
>'' I'm doing okay Ilia, I really don't remember what happened. But just in case I was planning on going to Hyrule Castle to visit the doctor. I have to take my medical condition in this case seriously of course. I was actually planning on leaving just no-''<br>'' No Link! You need rest! Traveling right now could be very dangerous for you. I can ask my dad if a doctor from Hyrule Castle could come over here to see you.''  
>YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL SERIOUSLY-<br>'' Oh uhm, well...that's very kind of you Ilia, but trust me I uhm, will be just fine going by myself, some fresh air will do me good you know. Hehe. ''  
>I said nervously while scratching my head and turned towards Epona again.<br>'' Link. Listen to me. I will not let you leave. '' Ilia said as she grabbed my arm roughly, making me stop moving.  
>''...Link? Did you hear what I said?...Lin- ''<br>'' Or else what? '' I said as I turned around and stepped towards Ilia aggressively.  
>''Link..'' Ilia gasped and stepped away. '' You sound so different..what is wrong with your voice? what is going on with you in general Link? What happened to you? '' Ilia said, but the expression on her face told me she had rather not have asked these questions.<br>Kill her. '' No..Don't... '' I mumbled as I rubbed my head harshly.  
>'' No..Don't ?...Okay Link you really need help. Wait here. I'll be right back. '' Ilia said as she made an attempt to turn around and quickly walked towards the village again. At that moment I forcefully grabbed Ilia by her throat and covered her mouth with my hand as I pushed her on her knees, making her look at me.<br>Even with my hand covering her mouth her ongoing screams were loud enough for anyone within near distance to hear as she tried to break free while staring at me with a haunted, pale turning expression.  
>I stared at my hand covering her mouth, the Triforce mark glowing intensely dark.<br>I knew I changed into my darker form, I felt the presence of these new powers burning inside of me.  
>Kill it. Do it now. '' No.. that won't be that necessary, she is weak. '' I said while smirking at Ilia psychotically as the look on her enlarged eyes grew bigger which satisfied me like a hungry animal.<br>''I'm going to let go of my hand on your mouth. If one sound comes out of you, you are dead. Understood? ''  
>I looked at her with cold demonic eyes. Tears instantly fled from her eyes as she nodded slowly.<br>I removed my hand and made my Triforce mark appear in front of her, as the mark on my hand started spinning around like a wheel, going from left to right.  
>The power of the shadows forced Ilia to stare at it as slowly her expression started to change in her eyes, hypnotized by what she was forced to see.<br>'' Be a very good friend of mine and forget everything that happened today and yesterday. As far as your concerned nothing special really happened, and you and I had our old similar conversations took place as usual. '' I said while slowly moving the Triforce further towards her eyes as I kept on repeating the sentence.  
>'' As far as I'm concerned nothing happened Link, you are doing fine.'' Ilia said emotionless as she also kept on repeating the sentence until I was absolutely sure the shadows had completely deranged her sanity.<br>'' Good girl, now slowly stand up and when I snap my fingers everything that we just said together will happen and as a matter of fact, you were about to say goodbye to me, and leave to your house. Alright? ''  
>'' Yes, Ilia is a good girl. Yes Ilia is a good girl. Yes Ilia is a good girl. '' She repeated.<br>Enough of this puppet-show I thought as I snapped my fingers.  
>Ilia's eyes changed back into normal, and she stood up from the ground and swept her clothes from the dirt.<br>'' Did I fall on the ground or something? Mhhh. Well whatever. I have to go now. Bye Link. '' Ilia said modestly as she turned around walked off.  
>''...Goodbye Ilia. '' I said while smirking evilly as I kept on watching her with half opened eyes until she was completely out of sight.<br>'' It's time to go on a... fun adventure Epona. '' I smirked while patting the hypnotized horse on her manes as I laughed wickedly. I instantly jumped on Epona back again and roughly kicked the horse on her sides until she neighed and galloped in full speed through the Faron woods, making our way towards Hyrule.


	6. Chapter 6

OOC x Rated M for Language and Dark Themes.

I was still riding on Epona in full speed as by memory I knew Hyrule Castle was just following the road up north from Ordon Village until the castle towers would eventually be visible in the sky. I finally reached Hyrule field as many places still looked quite the same as it did one year ago.  
>I looked and saw the same old post man running around, trying to deliver his posts on time, never had a received a letter again from anyone after my journey ended I thought As I watched him carry on with his duties. <em>Awww are we being a little sentimental right there? you're such a pitiful guy.<br>_'' What? '' I said perplexed as I stared at the Triforce Mark and saw it softly glowing in a gloomy color.  
><em>What did you think? That I wouldn't accompany you? After all, someone has to keep an close eye on you while you are still new with my dark powers.<br>I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Hehehehehe.  
><em>Twilias said as the gloomy glow started to fade away again.  
>I sighed annoyed and kicked Epona in her sides again to speed up the phase as the sun was slowly setting near.<p>

We arrived at the front of the bridge that lead towards Hyrule Castle Town.  
>I swiftly jumped off Epona and walked my way towards the entrance of the town.<br>It was almost near the evening as merchants and other towns folk started wrapping up for today to head back to their homes again.  
>This would be a perfect opportunity I thought as I quickly passed through the stream of people who were all pushing their way through the crowds of people that was usual around this time of the day. I made it through the center of the town as I slowly passed by the fountain and stopped near the entrance that led through the Castle doors. Two guards were standing on their posts as they inspected the area.<br>How am I going to pass without them interfering I thought as I searched around for any possible idea.  
><em>Let me handle those guards, just make sure you run past them as fast as you can without getting caught.<br>_Twilias spook as I felt my body was being controlled by him at that moment, my body walked on its one as I stood before the two guards who looked at me suspiciously. '' It's almost evening young man, go home. '' one of the guards spoke. '' Yes I am well aware of that, however I don't feel any need to listen to you. ''  
>I spoke in a different voice then my own as my arm went up and my Triforce Mark shot two thin shadow needles through the guards, making them drop their weapons and lean against the wall, their facial expression looking like they were in coma. <em> That should knock those guys out for a bit, Link hurry.<br>_Twilias spoke as I felt the grip on my own body again as I made a run for it as fast as I could without anyone seeing or noticing me as I passed through the castle's door that lead towards the front garden of the palace.

I quickly looked around to see no guards were outside patrolling the area as I made my way inside the palace as cunning as a snake.  
>Remembering which way Zelda's chambers were I made it through the staircase within minutes as I used Twilias powers to hypnotize<br>or knock out guards who were patrolling inside the palace. _Zelda is here, I feel it. I feel the power of both the Triforce of Wisdom... and your Triforce of Courage.  
><em>Twilias spoke as I quietly walked my way up towards Zelda's room. '' Payback time. '' I whispered.  
>I stood before her door and leaned my head against it, listening as I could hear noises coming from inside.<br>I took a deep breath and forcefully pushed the door open, storming into Zelda's room.  
>I looked around but nobody was inside.<br>I clearly heard noises I thought as I took a few steps when suddenly a knife was pulled on my throat as the person tightly held me into position.  
>'' Did you really think I did not notice you when you passed through the hall that led towards the Castle door, Hero of Time? '' A female voice spoke as I saw her through the reflection of the mirror on Zelda's dressing table. She looked almost similar in age as me as her long black straight hair was up in low braid that hang behind her back. Her uniform revealed she was indeed like I suspected one of Zelda's bodyguards, with Sheikah tribal symbols covering her black, smooth-fitting attire. She wore a mouth patch that had the same Sheikah symbol on it as her eyes were lined in thick black kohl, her slanting blue eyes standing out.<p>

'' Where is Zelda? '' I spoke as I felt the sharpness of the knife leaving tiny cuts on my throat.  
>'' You are in no position to be asking questions.'' She said as she quickly pulled the knife away and kicked me in the back with her foot, making me drop on my stomach as she tried to grab both my wrists. I turned around on my back and agilely pulled myself up. Within a split second I grabbed her by her waist and pushed her down using my body weight as she let out a cry, completely off guard from my action as she fell on the ground severely with me on top of her.<br>I grabbed the sword I carried with me as and held it on her throat.  
>'' I think I am. Now tell me where Zelda is if your life means anything to you.'' I said as I stared at her coldly.<br>''... Zelda is in the garden. '' She whispered as she looked away.  
>'' Pathetic girl, what kind of Sheikah would betray her loyalty, even if she would be threatened? You should be ashamed of yourself Hahaha. ''<br>I spoke, knowing Twilias had his control on me again.  
>The girl closed her eyes and softly whimpered, tears rolling out of her eyes.<br>'' Knock it off. '' I mumbled quietly as I started to feel a little sorry for her. I removed the knife and got off from her as I ran out of the door and rushed down the stairs, heading towards the garden.

_Zelda is really here now. I am absolutely sure about it, the presences of both the powers of the Triforces are gathered around in this area.  
><em>Twilias spoke as I hid behind some old barrels.  
>'' You said that the last time as well, are you trying to fool me or something? '' I said agitated.<br>_Of course not you fool. My powers are growing weak and that Sheikah girl must've tricked us into believing it was Zelda I was sensing  
>in her chambers using some of her own powers. <em>Twilias spoke.  
>'' Right..'' I said with a slight hint of suspicion as I stared behind the barrels again. I could hear a sound was being played but I couldn't place my finger on it on what it could be. I swiftly got from behind the barrels and followed the sound I was hearing without getting caught. The sound kept getting louder as I knew I was heading towards the right direction. <em>Link! stop! what if it's a trap Link? I swear I will aid you with my powers this time if you get in trouble because of your own damn stupidity. <em>Twilias spoke irritated as I kept ignoring him.  
>'' Shut up will you? '' I responded calmly.<p>

I finally reached the source of where the noise came from.  
>Zelda stood in the center of a meadow with her back towards me as she played a mysterious harp melody.'' Zelda.. '' I whispered.<br>Atlas I met saw her again. Her hair looked the same, even the clothes she was wearing was similar from the last time I saw her one year ago.  
><em>Remember.. remember what she did to you. Did to us.<br>_But I didn't care at that point. Seeing Zelda again made the old feelings I had locked away fire back inside me. I slowly walked towards her, practically almost soundless as the harp music muted all other sound around us. The melody she played was intriguing. Soft wind was blowing around us as the smell of her perfume was lingering into my direction as I inhaled the fresh scent of roses.  
>Her hair shined brightly as the sunset was radiating its last rays of sunshine around the area, leaving everything in an dark orange color.<p> 


End file.
